


The Final Frontier

by DoreyG



Category: Interstellar (2014)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Drabble, Female-Centric, Gen, Space!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 13:02:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3121136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The earth is the most beautiful thing she’s ever seen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Final Frontier

The earth is the most beautiful thing she’s ever seen, from a distance.

So blue, and quiet. So peaceful, and firm. Standing there, in the middle of space, with several billion lives going about their business without a thought as to how miraculous they are. How miraculous _it_ is, their safe blue lagoon.

She rests her forehead against the quartz glass, smiles.

She’s never going to see anything like this again, _they’re_ never going to see anything like this again. Beyond them waits the universe, so shining and bright. She can only hope that there’s anything so beautiful out there.


End file.
